totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Płyniemy tam
Płyniemy tam (ang. Rowin' Time) to druga piosenka zaśpiewana w Totalnej Porażce w Trasie. Jest ona śpiewana w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, i jest repryzą poprzedniej piosenki Na miłość czas co sprawia że jest jedyną repryzą w tym sezonie. Jest również pierwszą piosenką w której śpiewają wszyscy uczestnicy biorący obecnie udział w programie, którzy przepływają rzekę Nil na swoich łodziach, próbując uniknąć krokodyli. Tekst piosenki |-| Tekst polski = Alejandro: Mm, mmm. Gadzie, mój Amigo, czego od nas chcesz? Courtney: Pozwól nam dopłynąć! Gwen: I cało wyjść na brzeg! Wielbłąd: Daj nam. Lindsay: To krokodyle zbóje! Harold: Pstryknijmy w nosy je! Bo piżmak, od dawna wiem, nie boi wrogów się! Ezekiel: Nie! Alejandro: Płyniemy tam! Courtney, Gwen, Heather i Sierra: Płyńmy tam, płyńmy tam! Wszyscy: Gady nie uciekną. DJ: Płyniemy tam! Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold, Leshawna i Lindsay: Przyjdzie czas, przyjdzie czas! DJ: Choć niektórzy ciekną. Cody: Płyniemy tam! Courtney, Gwen, Heather i Sierra: Przyjdzie czas, przyjdzie czas! Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Owen i Tyler: Sezon krokodyli! Alejandro: Płyniemy tam! Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather i Sierra: Przyjdzie czas, przyjdzie czas! Sierra: Kto zwycięży to? Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather i Sierra: My! |-| Tekst angielski = Alejandro: Mm, mmm. Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' for? Courtney: We don't mean to bug you! Gwen: Please let us reach the shore! Wielbłąd: (honks twice) Lindsay: These crocs are getting killy! Harold: Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes! Ezekiel: No! Alejandro: It's rowin' time! Courtney, Gwen, Heather i Sierra: Vanquishin'! Vanquishin'! Wszyscy: Crocodile season! DJ: It's rowin' time! Bridgette, Ezekiel, Harold, Leshawna i Lindsay: Crocodiles! Crocodiles! DJ: Tell me I'm not sinkin'! '' '''Cody:' Yeah, it's rowin' time! Courtney, Gwen, Heather i Sierra: Sinkin' in, sinkin' in! Alejandro, Izzy, Noah, Owen i Tyler: Crocodile season! Alejandro: It's rowin' time! Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather i Sierra: Rowin' time! Rowin' time! Sierra: '' 'Till the Amazons...'' Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather i Sierra: Win! Yeah! Ciekawostki Ogólne *Jest to pierwsza i jedyna piosenka która jest powtórką wcześniejszej piosenki, Na miłość czas. **Pierwsza miała być powtórzona piosenka Leć z nami już w Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2, ale Duncan odmówił śpiewania, tym samym został wyeliminowany a repryza piosenki została anulowana. *Jest to jedyna piosenka w której zaśpiewało zwierzę. **W tej scenie, wielbłąd został zdubbingowany przez Pawła Ciołkosza, który również dubbinguje Duncana i Ezekiela (od Wyścig celebrytów Planu Totalnej Porażki - powrót!) w polskiej wersji. *Jest to jedna z siedmiu piosenek w sezonie, w której każdy uczestnik ma co najmniej jedną kwestie. Pozostałe to Leć z nami już, Na miłość czas, Nim umrze się, Kondor, Musi się udać i Versus. Ciągłości *Jest to druga z siedmiu piosenek, która została rozpoczęta przez Alejandro. *Piosenka ma taki sam podkład co Na miłość czas. *Jest to pierwsza piosenka, w której wyzwanie kończy się po zakończeniu piosenki. Pozostałe to: Wiem, o czym ty myślisz, Lekcja chińskiego, Kondor i Versus. Błędy *W pewnym momencie piosenki, Courtney ma szare a nie czarne oczy. *W pewnym momencie piosenki, łódka Drużyny Zwycięzców tonęła kiedy zaatakowały ją krokodyle ale w następnej scenie płynęła normalnie do brzegu. *Kiedy Drużyna Amazonek wyprzedziła Drużynę Chris Jest Naprawdę Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Bardzo Słodki, Noah miał podwójne prawe ucho i podwójną prawą żuchwę. *Kiedy Drużyna Amazonek ustawiała się do zwycięskiej pozy, Courtney nie miała piegów na twarzy. Galeria Ogólne = Płyniemy_tam_1.png|Krokodyle pojawiają się tuż przed rozpoczęciem piosenki. Płyniemy_tam_2.png|"Mm, mmm. Gadzie, mój Amigo, czego od nas chcesz?" Płyniemy_tam_3.png|"Pozwól nam dopłynąć!" Płyniemy_tam_4.png|"I cało wyjść na brzeg!" Płyniemy_tam_5.png|"Daj nam." Płyniemy_tam_6.png|"To krokodyle zbóje!" S03E02 Płyniemy tam (Harold, Ezekiel, Lindsay).png|"Pstryknijmy w nosy je!" Płyniemy_tam_7.png|"Bo piżmak, od dawna wiem, nie boi wrogów się!" Płyniemy_tam_8.png|"Nie!" S03E02 Drużyna CJNBBBS ucieka przed krokodylami.png|"Płyniemy tam!" Płyniemy_tam_9.png|"Płyńmy tam, płyńmy tam!" "Gady nie uciekną." Lindsay i cała drużyna Zwycięsców w piosence ..PNG|"Płyniemy tam!" "Przyjdzie czas, przyjdzie czas!" Płyniemy_tam_10.png|"Choć niektórzy ciekną." Cody na garbie.png|"Płyniemy tam!" S03E02 Drużyna Amazonek płynie tratwą z trzciny.JPG|"'Przyjdzie czas, przyjdzie czas!'" "Sezon krokodyli!" Płyniemy_tam_11.png|"Płyniemy tam!" Amazonki płyną przez Nil.png|"Przyjdzie czas, przyjdzie czas!" Drużyna Amazonek wygrywa.png|"Kto zwycięży to?" "My!" |-| Błędy = Płyniemy_tam_4.png|Courtney ma szare a nie czarne oczy. S03E02_Błąd_twarzy_Noah.png|Noah ma podwójne prawe ucho i podwójną prawą żuchwę. S03E02_Ustawianie_do_zwycięskiej_pozy.png|Courtney gdy ustawia się do zwycięskiej pozy ze swoją drużyną, nie ma piegów na twarzy. Zobacz także Kategoria:Piosenki